


Milkshakes

by MajorDum



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorDum/pseuds/MajorDum
Summary: Lance is the star quarterback. Adora is head cheerleader. Keith plays guitar for his band. Catra plays drums.  Lance and Adora are pestered to date. Keith and Catra are almost begged to go out. After they each ran into each other after bad dates, one thing lead to another and things changed for the four of them.





	1. what if?!

"You guys would look so good together." Romelle enthusiastically yelled while suddenly standing up from her seat. Adora and Lance looked at Romelle with a raised brow and looked at each other with confused looks. Some of the football players and cheerleaders were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. The cheerleaders were talking about the cutest couple when Romelle interrupted with her thoughts.

"Oh my gosh, you would." Perfuma replied staring at Lance and Adora with large eyes. Lance and Adora were getting more and more frustrated.

"Guys, me and Lance are just friends." Adora begged that this conversation would be over. She was tired of people bringing their relationship up.

"Yeah, we're just pals." Lance put his arm around Adora and gave her noogie. The girls whispered to each other about how cute the two were being and the boys eventually brought their attention to them.

"I can't believe you still haven't hit that." Rolo added while shoveling dry salad into his mouth. He received dirty looks from the girls and a hit to the head from Adam. "Ow." The boys went back to whatever they were talking about.

Adora felt uneasy from Rolo's comment and just brushed it off. She was always confused when her friends brought up her and Lance. She could never see Lance as anything more than an annoying brother. "Why are you guys so obsessed with our relationship anyway?"

"Um maybe because you guys would be adorable!" Romelle yelled extending the 'o' while standing again. She looked around and noticed everyone staring. She sat back down and casually went back to her conversation. "Plus everyone knows that the quarterback and head cheerleader date."

Both Lance and Adora were confused and slightly offended by this. "That doesn't apply to everyone you know that right?" Lance felt like he had to say this slowly so they all would understand. Adora just sighed and waited for their response.

"Well yeah obviously." Perfuma tried defending herself. "But you guys would look so cute." She whined, making her previous statement seem like a lie. "You could always try it out."

Adora and Lance looked at each other. They both knew that this was probably the only way to get them to leave them alone.

"Fine! We'll do it." Adora replied for the both of them. The boys brought their attention back to the other conversation in shock.

"Wait are you serious?" Adam never thought he'd hear that Adora and Lance would go out. Being a senior while Adora and Lance were juniors, Adam got to watch Adora and Lance grow closer, but he never thought that they would get that close. He didn't want either of his friends to get hurt. "Are you guys sure about this?"

"Yeah it shouldn't be that bad." Lance nervously smiled while looking at Adora who shared the nervous energy.

"Omg this is so great!" Romelle was way too excited and everyone else at the table was embarrassed for her. "But you know you're gonna have to ask Adora out formally." Romelle was always traditional and pushed that on her friends sometimes.

"Ugh fine." Lance rolled his eyes and turned to Adora. He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Adora, will you go on a date with me?"

Adora though this was stupid and felt like this lunch lasted forever. "Uh sure." She chuckled and felt her hands getting clammy. Lance could tell Adora felt awkward so he quickly turned away and changed the subject. Lunch started to go back to normal and after lunch ended everyone went their separate ways.

 

~~~~X~~~~

 

"Wait you guys aren't dating?" Lotor asked setting down his bass guitar.

"Ew no I'd never date Keith." Catra sat behind her drums with a look of disgust while fake gagging.

"Gee thanks Catra." Keith looked over at Catra and flipped her off while she stuck out her tongue. "How the hell did you think we were dating?" This was directed to Lotor. Keith was confused on how anyone would think that they were or ever would date each other.

"Well you guys are close and are always hanging out." Nyma added trying to explain.

"Well duh," Catra stood up from the drums and put her sticks away. "we're friends that also happen to be in a band." Keith nodded his head while Catra walked over to the rest of her band. Nyma on lead vocals, the quiet Mermista was backup vocal, Lotor on bass, Keith on electric guitar, and Catra on drums. 

"I think you guys would be cute together." Mermista spoke up for the first time since rehearsal ended.

Catra rolled her eyes and looked at Keith with a look that said 'can you believe this?' Keith just shrugged and went back to explaining why him and Catra were not dating.

"You basically are already dating anyway." Nyma blatantly said hoping for a reaction.

"How?" Keith folded his arms and waited for a reply.

"Well again, you guys are always together and you hang out outside of the band." Nyma explained staring straight at Keith and Catra who seemed to have gotten closer since this conversation started.

"Again, we're just friends." Catra said while putting her hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Oh come on," Lotor whined, "there has to be something more than friendship there."

"Nope nothing more than friendship." Keith said while looking over at Catra who still had her hand on his shoulder. He quickly swiped her hand off and Catra quietly yelped.

"Maybe just try it out?" Nyma asked, but her tone made it seems like she was insisting on it.

"Why would we do that?" Catra asked.

"Because then you would know if you guys are in love." Lotor replied casually while putting his guitar away.

Both Catra and Keith looked at each other with confusion and almost telepathically had a conversation about how stupid their band-mates were being.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Mermista added, making everyone jump. Because she was so quiet, everyone almost forgot she was there half the time.

"Yeah just go for it." Nyma insisted.

Keith and Catra looked at each other again as if asking the other if they were actually going to do this. 

"Fine." Catra decided for them leaving Keith a little confused and worried. "We'll go on a date. Right Keith?"

"Uh yeah , I guess." Keith wanted this to be a joke, but he knew it wasn't.

"Cool." Lotor said before walking off. Everyone else left soon after Lotor, leaving Keith and Catra to themselves. They both felt too awkward to talk to one another so they left in silence.


	2. first date

"So, we're doing this huh?" Lance asked over the phone as he was driving over to Adora's house to pick her up.

"I guess so." Adora was nervous even though she's known Lance since middle school. "Also you shouldn't be on your phone while you're driving."

"Yeah yeah I'm hanging up." Lance smiles at his phone. "Alright I'm almost there." Lance hung up after saying bye to Adora and gripped the wheel tighter. He felt a weird pang in his stomach. He was almost nervous, but it wasn't because he liked Adora. Lance finally got to Adora's house and texted her that he made it. Adora walked out in a sweater and jeans with her hair down which Lance had rarely seen. 

"Nice to see you get all dressed up for me." Lance teased, knowing Adora wasn't good at picking out clothes.

"Shut up, you're wearing the same T-shirt you wear every weekend." Adora lightly pushed Lance as he put a hand on his chest in mock surprise.

"Excuse you, this is my favorite shirt." Lance walked Adora over to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her. "I look great in this shirt for your information."

"That shirt is like a thousand years old." Adora chuckled as Lance got in the driver's side. "There's like a bunch of stains on it."

"Shut up, your sweater is ugly." Adora laughed as she heard the real hurt in his voice. Lance had a small pout on his face, but it went away when he heard Adora's laugh. They drove for a couple more minutes before reaching their destination.

"A diner?" Adora asked with disgust in her voice.

"Yeah, it's a classic date."

"Maybe in the 80s." They both laughed and Lanced playfully nudged Adora. They both felt as though they were just hanging out like old times. They mostly forgot it was a date. As they entered the diner, they got sat at a booth by a window. The waitress went up to them to get their orders.

"I got this." Lance pushed the menu away from Adora's face and brought his attention back to the waitress. "We'll take one vanilla milkshake." The waitress took their menus and walked away. Adora looked at Lance with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"What?"

"A milkshake, really?"

"Classic date."

Adora rolled her eyes and was a little annoyed. She was quite hungry and kind of wanted a burger. She brushed it off and they waited for the milkshake. There was an awkward silence between the two and they both felt odd by it. The milkshake came quickly and they were both relieved. They both nervously chuckled as they noticed that they had to share the milkshake. The entire time it was awkward. At first, they would bump heads when they both went in for a sip. Then, they forgot which straw was for who. Then they finally gave up and asked for another cup so they could split the milkshake. After finishing and paying, they got up to go. As they started to leave Adora stopped.

"Hey Lance."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'd rather you stay my best friend."

"Me too." They both smiled and walked out the diner.

~~~~X~~~~

"Ready for our 'date?'" Catra asked using air quotes around the word date

 

"Ready for our 'date?'" Catra asked using air quotes around the word date. She was leaning against the door-frame to Keith's room waiting for him ti finish getting ready.

"Not really." Keith replied looking down at his hands as he put on his gloves.

"Look, it's not a real date okay?" Catra reassured him while putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're just doing this for the band. We'll hang out like we always do and then tell the others that the date didn't go well and that we want to stay friends." Keith still didn't seem to believe Catra. "Then you can run off with the man of your dreams and I can date a hot chick."

Keith laughed and looked over at his best friend. "Thanks Cat. It's just I feel weird that we can't be ourselves."

"Maybe one day we can come out and be ourselves."

Keith and Catra drove to a diner in town.

"Why did we actually have to go out in public again?" Keith asked getting out of the car and walking with Catra

"It's for the illusion." Catra smiled.

"Literally no one is gonna see us" Keith crossed his arms and looked at Catra with a disapproving look.

"Ok fine. I just wanted you to buy me something." Catra stuck out her tongue and Keith nudged her. They both walked into the diner and got in a booth in the corner.

"What do you want?" Keith asked coldly.

"Don't have to be rude about it." Keith rolled his eyes as Catra giggled. "I'll take a burger and a milkshake. Chocolate obviously."

"Obviously." Keith rolled his eyes again as a waitress went over to their table. Keith told the waitress their orders and gave her their menus.

"I still think this is stupid." Keith said as he held his chin in his hand.

"Well I think you're stupid, but you don't see me complaining about it."

"You literally tell me I'm stupid every day."

"Yeah whatever." They waited for their food to be ready in silence when all of a sudden Catra's eyes got wide and she started hitting Keith on the shoulder.

"Ow what is your problem?" Keith asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Dude, behind you is a hot chick and a dud that looks like your type." Catra said still looking behind Keith.

Keith turned around and saw him. A boy with caramel brown skin and freckles covering his face. His short hair had a slight curl that made him even cuter. His wide smile was bright and almost blinded Keith.

"He's gorgeous." Keith whispered to himself. As he turned around he saw Catra staring at the girl that sat across from the boy. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a sweater that Keith hated on her and had big blue eyes that Catra wanted to get lost in.

"She's beautiful." Catra said to herself even though Keith could head her clearly.

"Too bad they're hets." Catra signed as she gave her attention back to Keith.

"How do you know? They could just be friends." Keith asked hopefully.

"Nah dude, they're hets. They're sharing a milkshake." Catra pointed at the other table where the boy and girl were awkwardly trying to share a milkshake.

"That sucks." Keith said with a pout.

"What, thought you found the man of your dreams?" Catra joked while Keith rolled his eyes. Catra and Keith spent the rest of their 'date' talking like they normally do. Keith couldn't stop thinking about the boy with stars covering his face.

"Dude, I can tell you're still thinking about straight dude." Catra said finishing off her food.

"Shut up." Keith said looking away from Catra. Catra just smiled. Catra spent the rest of the night annoying Keith until he dropped her off.

"I'm never talking to you again." Keith said as Catra got out of the car.

"Yeah yeah see you tomorrow." Catra walked off into her house and flipped Keith off before closing the door. Keith chuckled and drove away.


	3. feelings & rehearsals

"So how did it go?" Romelle asked sitting down with her lunch.

"How was what?" Adora was shoveling salad into her mouth and looked at the cheerful girl with confusion.

"Your date with Lance." Romelle replied as if it was obvious that's what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah, we're just gonna stay friends." Adora smiled, but Romelle's smile fell.

"Sorry it didn't work out." Romelle placed her hand on Adora's shoulder.

"It was a mutual thing." Adora reassured the other blonde. Adora looked up and saw Lance waiting in line for lunch. As they made eye contact, they both waved and smiled at each other. Lance chuckled and turned back to the line, but Adora kept her eyes on the lunch line. 

All she could look at was the girl with light, brown skin and long, curly hair. Adora couldn't see the girl perfectly, but because of the curve of the lunch, line, Adora could see a little bit of her face. She was talking to a boy in front of her and had a big smile on her face as she laughed at presumably the boy. She had freckles covering her face and she almost glowed in the horrible lighting of the cafeteria. Adora didn't know what it was, but she couldn't stop looking at the girl.

"Adora? Earth to Adora." Romelle waved her hand in front of Adora's face to get her attention. 

"Huh?" Adora looked over to Romelle and felt her cheeks slightly burn up. 

"Are you ok?" Romelle asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just tired." Adora stuttered as she got up to throw away her trash. She suddenly didn't feel that hungry.

~~~~X~~~~

"So," Adam started, walking down the lunch line and looking over at Lance. "how'd the date with Adora go?"

"It was fun trust me. We just agreed that we're better as friends." Lance smiled at the boy next to him and grabbed a lunch tray.

"That's good." Adam smiled and Lance could see that Adam had a slight 'I knew it' look on his face. 

They walked down the lunch line while talking about football plays and what they were looking forward to for the next game. Lance suddenly felt eyes on him and he turned around. He saw Adora smiling at him and he smiled back waving. As he turned back around, something caught his eye. Or someone.

His eyes landed on a boy with pale white skin and long hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was talking to a girl and rolling his eyes as she was laughing. Even while looking annoyed, the pale boy still looked good. He was wearing a slight smirk and had a certain look in his eyes that Lance couldn't quite figure out. He had piercings on his eyebrows and ears and seemed to have his nails painted. Lance felt something in his chest that confused him.

"Lance you're holding up the line." Adam interrupted Lance's thoughts.

"Oh sorry." He quickly gave his tray to the lunch lady not caring what went on his plate as he was quite embarrassed. He walked through the line with Adam only half listening to what he was saying. He wasn't that interested in football at the moment.

~~~~X~~~~

"How was the date?" Nyma asked enthusiastically.

"Great. We're getting married next week." Keith replied sarcastically with his arms crossed.

"It was fine, but we're not gonna start dating." Catra made up for Keith's response and started setting up for rehearsal.

"That's a bummer." Nyma said with disappointment.

"At least you can still be friends." Lotor tried to look on the brighter side of things so that Nyma wouldn't bring the band down.

All of a sudden Shiro rushed into the room with an ecstatic look on his face. 

"I have good news!" Shiro aggressively placed a sheet of paper on a table. It was a flyer that read 'Battle of the Bands' in large, bold letters.

"Battle of the bands?" Keith asked with a hint of confusion.

"Yeah, I signed us up. It'll be a good way to get our band out there." Shiro smiled and waited for the band to reciprocate his feelings. 

"That's great Shiro!" Mermista smiled. The girl seemed to be getting more comfortable with the band at that made Shiro smile even bigger.

"So we need a set list now." Keith added.

"Yeah we need to do three songs so we need to rehearse and work extra hard." Shiro said nervously as the rest of the band groaned in unison. 

The rest of rehearsal consisted of the band trying to come up with a set list and practicing some songs. They would have to work extra hard to win the battle of the bands.


End file.
